


Bribery

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: “Come on, Acxa, PLEASE.”Acxa twitched an eye as she looked up from her monitor and glared.  “For the last time, Ezor, no!  I’m not going to the spa.”Ezor pouted and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest that reminded Acxa of a small child.  “Oh, come on!  It’s not fun if I go by myself!”





	Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Ladies of Voltron week and today's theme was Pampering/Vacation. Figured it was time to give the generals some attention.

“Come on, Acxa, PLEASE.”

Acxa twitched an eye as she looked up from her monitor and glared. “For the last time, Ezor, no! I’m not going to the spa.”

Ezor pouted and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest that reminded Acxa of a small child. “Oh, come on! It’s not fun if I go by myself!” 

“Go with Narti then,” she growled.

“She’s busy meditating..” she placed a finger on her chin, “or at least I think she is. I’m not sure.”

Acxa glanced over to where Narti was sitting silently with her legs crossed. She couldn’t blame Ezor for that. It was always hard to tell what she was thinking.

“What about Zethrid?”

Ezor snorted. “Last time I went with her she scared the staff by challenging them all to an arm wrestling match.”

“Not my fault they’re weaklings!” Zethrid chimed in with a grunt as she lifted weights. “On that note, I could break them by just blinking at them. It was so lame.”

Acxa sighed as she rubbed her eyes as she looked back to Ezor. “What about Prince Lotor?”

“You know he doesn’t go anymore ever since the massage incident,” Ezor said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, right,” Acxa said with a thoughtful frown. Poor Prince Lotor had been sore for a week.

“Heh, it was funny though,” Zethrid chided. “WIth the way Lotor walked afterwards, you would think the masseur went right up his-”

“Prince Lotor wouldn’t agree with you,” Acxa replied firmly and neither would the masseur for that manner. He was lucky Prince Lotor only had him fired. 

Acxa looked back to Ezor who was now staring at her with wide pleading eyes. “PLEASE,” she whined.

Acxa clicked her tongue and leaned back in her chair. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Ezor cried.

“After you finish your report from our last mission.”  
Ezor choked as her enthusiasm deflated. “I did do it!”

Acxa scoffed as she held up the tablet. “Writing ‘I went and kick butt’ does not count as a proper report.”

Ezor glared at the tablet like she was trying to set it on fire and then to Acxa. “You promise to go once I write the stupid thing?”

“Yes,” Acxa handed it over, “and if you use proper grammar.”

Ezor grumbled as she snatched it from her hands. “Alright, but we better get our faces done.”

“And no doodling!” Acxa chided as Ezor left the room.

“Arrg!” Ezor cried as she tossed her hands up in the air. “You have to suck the fun out of everything?”

No one said a word until she was gone and Zethrid lowered her weights before turning to Acxa. “Weren’t you already planning on going to the spa?”

“Yes,” Acxa said as she went back to typing on her monitor, “but how else am I going to get Ezor to write a proper report?”

Zethrid frowned and gave a nod. “Heh, good point.”

“And while we’re on the matter,” Acxa as she turned in her seat and smirked. “I’ll do target practice with you once you finish yours.”

Zethrid growled and sighed as she picked up her weights again. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Acxa shook her head before turning back to her work. It was hard to be the responsible one in the group.


End file.
